The Johnson family's new future
by theblindwriter95
Summary: In an alternate universe where Roland's first wife is still alive, Florence Johnson and her four-year-old son come to Enchancia Castle looking for work following the death of Florence's husband Richard.


The Johnson family's new future

Summary: In an alternate universe where Roland's first wife is still alive, Florence Johnson and her four-year-old son come to Enchancia Castle looking for work following the death of Florence's husband Richard.

"Will they like us, Mommy?" Four-year-old Robert "Bobby" Lee Johnson asked his mother for what seemed like the tenth time since they arrived at the castle.

"I'm sure they will," his mother Florence replied, "They know why we're coming, and they're expecting us. And just think, while I'm working as a dressmaker, you can watch the guards and learn what to do, so when you're older, you can be a junior guard like you always wanted!"

It had been a few days since Richard had died, and thanks to a suggestion from Edward O'Malley, Florence and Bobby Lee were on their way to Enchancia Castle.

Florence saw how nervous Bobby Lee was looking, and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's going to be fine," she assured him, "Just mind your manners and think of happy things."

Bobby Lee smiled a little as he remembered Lamb-Lamb, who was sitting on his bed. "Okay!" He paused as a thought came to his mind. "Mommy? Do you think I could play with the new prince and princess?"

Florence smiled. "Maybe when they're a little older, sweetheart. After all, they were born a few months ago, and King Roland and Queen Melinda will need extra help around the castle now."

"Just wish Helen could've come," Bobby Lee sighed, looking a little bored.

"Honey, I don't think she would've been comfortable about going out since the geese incident yesterday," Florence reminded him, kissing his cheek.

Bobby Lee shuddered, recalling how Edward and Lydia had told them that Helen had been pecked by a goose. "Will she be okay?"

"Oh, yes, she'll be fine," Florence assured him, "and remember, we've been invited to dinner at Edward and Lydia's house not tonight, but the next night, when they're having a 'special' guest of honor!" She and Bobby Lee laughed together, knowing that Helen's father had gone after the goose that had pecked his little girl.

"Would you do that if that happened to me?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Yes I would," Florence grinned. "It's my job to protect you, and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Bobby Lee smiled and hugged her just as Baileywick, the castle steward, led them to the throne room.

He had never seen the inside of a castle before, staring in awe before standing straight in an attempt to show his manners.

During the ride he had practiced saying please and thank you along with "your majesty" and "I present my mommy, Florence" with the last one being with him acting like a big boy.

He actually didn't know that his mommy had a name until they had to bury his daddy, watching as a lot of people hugged her and gave him toys.

"May I present King Roland and Queen Melinda," Baileywick's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Well, who do we have here?" Melinda smiled at Bobby Lee after she and Roland sat down.

Bobby Lee shook himself out of his daydream. He remembered to bow, watching as his mother curtsied. "My name is Robert Lee Johnson, your majesty," he introduced himself. He took a deep breath. "I present my mommy, Florence."

Florence gave him an approving nod and smile. "Well done, sweetheart," she murmured. She straightened up as she said, "Your majesties, I've heard that you are in need of a new dressmaker. I have come to offer my services."

"And we'll certainly need more dressmakers," Roland smiled. "My wife Melinda recently gave birth to twins, Amber and James about two months ago. They'll need clothes when we throw their introductory ball next week."

"It would be my honor to assist the dressmakers, your majesty," Florence smiled.

"And I be honored to watch your guards, your majesty," Bobby Lee smiled politely, giving another bow.

"Aren't you sweet?" Melinda cooed, musing his hair. "You're a little young to watch sweetheart."

"My daddy was going to teach to be one," Bobby Lee frowned, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, yes," Roland murmured, "We heard about his death due to that virus. We offer you both our most sincere condolences."

"Thank you, your majesties," Florence smiled.

"Thank you, your majesties," Bobby Lee echoed, adjusting his collar.

He didn't mind being in his good suit but like Helen and her wearing a fancy dress, he itched to leave before biting his lip.

If he acted up, there went the chances of Florence getting a job and if that happened, they would have to rely on the O'Malley family for everything.

Florence and Bobby Lee were told to come to the castle the next day to make something for the king and queen. On the ride home, Florence explained to Bobby Lee that she hadn't gotten the job yet; King Roland and Queen Melinda wanted to see what she could do, and if they liked what she made, then she would be given the job.

"Don't worry, Mommy! You make great clothes!" Bobby Lee cheered when they entered their house.

"And thank you for keeping your good suit so nice!" Florence smiled.

"That's what big boys do!" Bobby Lee giggled before excusing himself to go potty.

Florence sighed softly, rubbing off the light makeup she had put on that morning.

Had their visit been weeks ago, her son would've had a fit for standing up in a posture for so long. But it seemed to her that Bobby Lee was now acting like a little man in the house.

It saddened her a little. Bobby Lee still showed signs of being little by having her check for monsters or having the occasional "I missed the potty" accidents among other things but his presence at the castle had her almost cry.

He slowly matured since Richard's death when it came to his manners and respect for others.

Florence chuckled to herself, having missed an opportunity to catch her son in picture form of comforting his best friend after the geese incident.

She saw him in his room later, talking to Lamb-Lamb. "The king and queen were so nice! I hope I get to play with Prince James and Princess Amber when they're older!"

"Maybe, sweetheart," Florence smiled as she came in. "I'm making a special dress for Princess Amber, and a suit for Prince James."

"Can I see?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Of course," Florence nodded, laying them out. "I used one of your little suits for the pattern for the new one, and I remembered a dress that your grandmother wore, which was the inspiration for Princess Amber's dress."

Bobby Lee smiled. He loved watching his mommy work, and sometimes she let him help. "Those look nice," he smiled, "Can I help?"

"I'd love that," Florence smiled. "We can tell King Roland and Queen Melinda that these are from both of us."

Bobby Lee grinned, putting Lamb-Lamb in his new toy carriage before standing on his stool.

Being little he wasn't allowed to use scissors or anything sharp yet but it didn't mean that he couldn't help design with his mommy.

"What are you doing?" Florence grinned, seeing him sew a child size and beginners pattern.

"Making Princess Amber a unicorn horsie," Bobby Lee answered, having Florence laugh at his tongue sticking out. "Will she likes it?"

"I'm sure she'll love it," Florence smiled as she hugged him. "And what would Prince James like?"

Bobby Lee looked around his room for inspiration. "If I make Princess Amber a unicorn horsie, I'll make Prince James a knight's horsie!"

Florence caught him in a hug and covered him with kisses. "That's sweet of you! They'll love their new horsies!"

"Well if I got new toys then they can get some too!" Bobby Lee giggled as he started working on the knight horse.

"Can you remember to pick up your new toys after playing with them?" Florence grinned, musing his hair.

"Maybe," Bobby Lee muttered before looking confused. "What did I get again?"

"You got some toy knights, so you can lead them on quests," Florence pointed at a box of knights, "And you got a fake sword and shield, which you'll play with outside."

"I will!" Bobby Lee promised.

"King Roland also slipped this to me," Florence added, showing him a book. "This is what the junior guards study when they're learning what to do. We all know you're a little young to join the junior guards, but King Roland said there's nothing wrong with being prepared."

Bobby Lee took the book from his mother's hands, flipping through a few pages.

He smiled softly at the pictures in the book before looking up to his mommy in tears.

"You talked to him about Daddy?" Bobby Lee asked as a tear went down his cheek.

"We didn't say much about Daddy, but they understood about the virus, since they also knew some people who had died from it, and they wanted to do something to help us," Florence murmured, taking him on her lap and rocking him. "I said that someone suggested I find a job to help support us, and they recommended a position at the palace."

"Okay," Bobby Lee agreed.

"Good boy," Florence cooed, putting him down. "Come on let's get this done."

"Okay Mommy!" Bobby Lee giggled, holding up his unicorn for Amber.

They worked long into the night on their respective projects. Florence loved the unicorn and knight's steed that Bobby Lee had made, and Bobby Lee helped make the new dress and suit.

When everything was ready, Florence carried Bobby Lee to bed and tucked Lamb-Lamb in next to him. "Thank you so much for your help, sweetheart," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Everything's going to work out just fine, you'll see."

"It is?" Bobby Lee grinned, clapping his hands. "Then I want the guard book tonight!"

"As a story?!" Florence chuckled, taking Lamb-Lamb out of the covers. "I don't think Lamb-Lamb would be happy with you if all she heard tonight is techniques and rules of a junior guard!"

Bobby Lee thought for a minute. "Okay," he agreed. "We can read that one when Lamb-Lamb's taking a nap."

"That's a good idea," Florence smiled. "Now get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

Bobby Lee smiled as he fell asleep with Lamb-Lamb cuddled next to him. He hoped his mommy would get the job, and he hoped Princess Amber and Prince James would like the toys he made for them.

They had to as from what he had seen sometimes in the village that babies loved cuddling stuffed toys just like he did.

Except Lamb-Lamb was a best friend to him as the next morning had come at last, allowing Bobby Lee to put a new bow around her neck.

"Be good for the babies. I don't think they have teeth yet so you don't have to worry about being eaten," Bobby Lee assured the lamb as if she was talking to him.

"I think Lamb-Lamb will be happier here," Florence suggested. "She might get lost in the castle, and we'll need someone to look after the house while we're gone."

"Okay," Bobby Lee smiled. He propped the book King Roland gave him against her. "And Lamb-Lamb and I can read this when we get back!"

"Good idea," Florence smiled as they took the dress, suit, and horses, and went to the castle again.

"You sure they'll like it?" Bobby Lee asked upon seeing the front of the castle, frowning a little.

"I'm sure," Florence assured him, kissing his cheek.

It was just like the last time when they came to the castle the next afternoon. Bobby Lee bowed, introduced himself and his mommy, and they presented what they made for Amber and James to Roland and Melinda.

"What a beautiful dress!" Melinda smiled, "And such a handsome suit. And these toys are simply adorable!"

"Thank you, your majesty," Bobby Lee bowed to her, "I wanted to make something for Princess Amber and Prince James too."

"And you did a splendid job," Roland smiled. "Amber and James will love these."

It didn't take much more after that. Roland and Melinda were so pleased that they hired Florence on the spot.

"Can I meet them?" Bobby Lee giggled, jumping up and down before remembering his manners. "Please?"

"I'll take you to meet them while your mommy talks to Roland," Melinda offered, holding out her hand.

Bobby Lee looked at Florence and back to Melinda again. He had never been without his mommy before that moment before remembering that even though he wasn't actually a grown up yet, he still had to respect the queen.

"Thank you, Queen Melinda," Florence smiled.

"Thank you!" Bobby Lee smiled as they went to Amber and James' nursery.

Melinda smiled as she led him inside. "There they are," she murmured, seeing Amber and James stirring as they woke up from a nap.

Bobby Lee smiled as he got his first look at them. "Hello, Prince James and Princess Amber," he greeted them. "I'm Robert. My mommy's going to be a dressmaker here, and I'm going to be a guard when I'm old enough." He held the toys out. "This unicorn is for you, Princess Amber, and I made this knight's horse for you, Prince James."

When she saw Amber giggling as he gave her the unicorn, Melinda smiled. "She likes it, and I think James loves his knight's horse!" She looked toward James, who smiled as he started petting the horse's mane.

"Can I make them more toys?" Bobby Lee grinned, jumping up and down.

"Maybe when they're older and can actually play with them," Melinda smirked, watching her twins play with their new homemade toys. "For now they're just cuddling their toys."

Now Bobby Lee wished that Lamb-Lamb wasn't guarding the house so the babies could cuddle with her.

"Okay," Bobby Lee smiled as Roland and Florence came up to them. "Mommy, look! They like the toys I made!"

"I see that," Florence smiled. "Now come on. We have to get ready for tomorrow. And we're having dinner with Edward, Lydia, and their family tonight!"

"Okay!" Bobby Lee agreed. "Thank you for letting me meet Princess Amber and Prince James, your Majesties."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Melinda grinned, covering his face with kisses.

"I'm happy you got the job Mommy," Bobby Lee smiled as Florence helped him into the wagon.

"I'm happy for me too," Florence grinned, kissing his cheek. "Besides those toys will last for years, through every chew and tear."

"They will?" Bobby Lee asked with a gasp.

"Yes," Florence smiled. "When your toys were nearly done, you said you needed some help. I knew you're still learning to do the finishing stitches, so I finished them for you."

"Thank you, Mommy," Bobby Lee smiled. "I'll get the hang of that one day."

"I know you will, sweetheart," Florence hugged him.

"But we can cell a break your job with Helen!" Bobby Lee giggled, clapping his hands.

"That's celebrate sweetheart. Not cell a break!" Florence chuckled, covering him in kisses.

"Okay, but Daddy will be happy about this, won't he?" Bobby Lee continued, suddenly looking a little sad.

"Of course he will! He's watching over both of us, and he knows you'll be a wonderful guard when you're older," Florence smiled. "He's always told me that I should be a dressmaker or make clothes for others, and now I'll get to do that!"

Bobby Lee smiled back, though he still felt a little sad at the thought of his daddy not seeing them happy.

He often wished that Richard hadn't gotten sick, wishing that they could play together and maybe teach him how to act around Helen.

Florence saw his suddenly sad look. "I know what you're thinking, sweetheart, and I agree with you," she murmured as she took him on her lap. "But it will be fine. We can get through this. We can handle anything thrown at us."

"Really?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Yes," Florence smiled. "You and I can play together, and as for Helen, yes, I've seen the way you look at her!" she added, giving him a hug and covering his face with kisses, "you're a little young to think about girls now, but when the time comes, I'll teach you everything my mommy and daddy taught me."


End file.
